Two Grand
by emilylovesouat
Summary: Modern Lieutant Duckling AU. Killian Jones comes home after spending four years on an aircraft carrier ship. Just as he thought his life was back to normal, he meets Emma Swan, a thief around his age.


**Happy Valentine's Day thepirateswan! Surprise! I'm your CS Valentine! I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you like it!**

* * *

"To us!"

Glasses crashed together, beer spilling and dripping down the sides. The three men sitting at a table in the dimly lit bar chugged down the bad beer, slamming their glasses on the table.

Killian Jones flagged down the waitress in a skimpy outfit for another round. "Gods, it's great to be home," he said, letting out a content sigh as he leaned back in the booth he was sharing with August. "Now that we're off that bloody ship."

"And we can finally get laid again," his friend, Victor piped up, causing everyone at the table to burst into laughter.

"That's bullshit, Vic. You banged that Ruby chick who knows how many times," August laughed, trying to regain his composure.

"Shut up."

Killian, August, and Victor spent the last four years enlisted on a aircraft carrier out in the Atlantic Ocean, working their arses off to earn their GI bill to pay for their college education. If he had to be completely honest with himself, Killian actually didn't mind the work. As draining as being stuck on a ship in the middle of the ocean with a few annoying people was, he managed to work hard enough to be promoted to a Seaman, the highest non-rated rank in the Navy. He felt himself beaming with pride when he informed his brother and role model, Liam. Liam was the captain of another aircraft carrier and, due to his duties, Killian rarely saw him. Fortunately, his big brother was home to welcome him back from his term.

"Give him a break, mate." Killian gave the waitress a nod in thanks as she placed three more glasses of beer on the table. "Ruby's got a pretty face. That's all Vic needs."

August snorted in his beer and tried his best not to choke while Victor let out a frustrated huff. "No! If you guys ever met her, she's actually a great person."

"It'd help if you two were Seamen."

"Hey, it's not my fault we weren't promoted from Seaman Apprentice." Victor took a gulp of beer. "Plus, I haven't seen any of you guys with a lady."

"That's because I know how to keep it in my pants," August retorted, receiving a glare in response from his blond friend.

"Do you even have her number?"

"In fact, I do." Victor took out his wallet and unfolded a small piece of yellow paper with nine digits neatly printed in the center. "And I'm gonna call her when I get settled in."

"Good for you." Killian downed the last of his beer and stood up. "Well, I'll see you two tomorrow."

"What? Leaving so soon?"

"Aye. It's getting late and I promised my mum that I'd visit her in the morning."

"Alright," replied August, "don't get lost."

"Seamen don't get lost, mate."

"Uh huh, sure. I suppose you don't remember when you got lost in New York and we had to come find you."

Killian barked out a laugh. "I'll see you tomorrow." He grabbed his black leather jacket from coat stand and headed out the door, running right into someone who was coming in. "Oi! Watch where you're go..." he trailed off once he got a full look at the person that almost knocked him to the ground. She had golden locks of hair falling past her shoulders and into her face, and all Killian wanted to do was run his fingers through it.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" The woman cried, quickly brushing herself off before meeting his gaze, which made him sharply inhale. Her eyes were a sea green, the color that one would get lost in their beauty, which Killian found himself doing. He was snapped out of his trance by her voice. "Are you hurt?"

"No. I'm fine, lass. What about you?"

"I'm good, thanks." When she smiled at him, Killian felt his heart swell. There was no way that this woman could be real; she was absolutely gorgeous. "Are you sure you're okay? You, well I mean I, or we kinda crashed into each other pretty hard there." She poked his ribcage, making him wince in surprise.

"I'm sure I can handle it," Killian said, giving her a cheeky grin.

"Alright then. Well, I'll see you around."

Just as the woman was about to walk past him, he grabbed her arm and pulled her close. "Wait just a second, love. I never got your name."

The woman raised an eyebrow at him before answering. "Well, I don't give my name to complete strangers."

Killian feigned a hurt expression. "And I thought we were getting off to a good start. Allow me to introduce myself. Killian Jones." He brought her hand to his lips and gently placed a kiss on top, smiling as he watched her face flush.

"Emma Swan."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Emma. I don't think I've ever seen you here before."

"This _is_ a big city."

"Aye, that it is. But still, I'm surprised this is the first time we've met. I usually spot beautiful women like you mile away."

"Does that line work for all the women you try to bang?" asked Emma with a smirk.

He shrugged. "Sometimes. Can I at least buy you a drink?"

"I actually came to meet a friend. But can I get a rain check on that?"

"Of course."

"Great." She took out a pen from her purse and began to write on Killian's arm. "Here's my number. Call me when you're free." Emma leaned in a planted a small kiss on his cheek and whispered, "It was nice meeting you, Killian Jones."

Before he could respond, she was out of sight, leaving Killian standing in the middle of the street in awe. He lifted his hand to his cheek, fingers grazing where her lips had burned his skin. He felt a grin spread on his face as he began to walk to his apartment, eager for the day he could see Emma again.

* * *

Killian got to his apartment after meeting his mother at around noon, finding a voicemail on his answering machine. He played it, nearly collapsing at the message: someone had spent over two grand at Saks Fifth Avenue with his credit card. Leaning against the wall for support, he thought and thought about whom the culprit was. Not August and definitely not Victor. Liam would've told him before hand and his mother never shopped there. Then it hit him. "Swan," he growled. He dialed Emma's number and impatiently tapped his fingers on the table beside him while waiting for her to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Swan," Killian growled, even though he was quite happy to hear her voice again.

"Hello Jones. I knew you'd call sooner or later."

"We need to talk, lass."

"Isn't that what we're doing?"

"Face to face."

"I agree. Are you free tonight?"

"Uh, I believe so."

"Great. You. Me. Dinner. I'll text you the directions." Then she hung up.

Killian hit his head against the wall, not sure about how to feel. Part of him was pissed off; the bloody woman had spent _two grand_ on expensive clothes. He could've used that money for his college tuition. Yet, part of him was excited to see her again. He couldn't stop thinking about her. Her eyes. Her smile. Everything about her was engraved in his mind, and it drove him crazy. Killian walked over to his couch and flopped down onto it. All he could do now was wait until dinner. And get drunk.

* * *

"Let me get this straight, you were seduced then robbed by some random chick?" August looked as if he was going to explode from laughter, while Victor, on the other hand, was pounding his fist on the table, laughing his arse off.

"Aye," grumbled Killian, slamming down his glass after he finished chugging the entire thing.

"Oh man, I want to meet her, Killian." Victor lifted his head and grinned at his annoyed friend. "You should introduce us."

"I am not introducing her to you just so you can get in her knickers, mate."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Who said about me wanting to sleep with her? Sounds like someone's a little protective."

Killian growled at him.

"So what're gonna do now?" August asked, flagging down the waitress.

"She invited me to dinner and-"

"Ooooh! Killian's got a date!"

"That's a first. I didn't see that coming. Did you Vic?"

"Hell no! She's got be really hot if Killian agrees to a date after she robbed him."

"It's not a bloody date!" Killian realized how loud his voice had gotten and quickly lowered it. "I'm just getting my credit card and wallet back."

"Uh huh, sure. We still want to meet her."

"I heard you the first time." Killian got up from the table.

"Leaving to get ready for your date?" teased August, finishing off his beer. "Tell us how it goes! We want to hear everything."

"Gods," Killian grumbled, "it's like high school all over again."

* * *

Killian stared at the menu in front of him, waiting for Emma to show up. He sighed, ran his fingers through his thick, black hair, and looked around the restaurant. It was lit with warm glass lamps along the walls and small candles on each neatly set table. He constantly found his eyes wandering from the decorative walls to the door, wondering when Emma would show up.

Then there she was. Killian stared at her, realizing his mouth was slightly hanging and quickly closing it, hoping she didn't him. She was wearing a form fitting red dress and a pair of black heels; her golden hair fell past her shoulders in curls, which illuminated even in the dull light of the restaurant. Emma's eyes met his and she smiled at him, making her way to the table.

"Hello Jones."

"Evening Swan." Killian got up and pulled out the chair for her, completely forgetting his anger about being robbed two thousand dollars.

"So now you're going to be a gentleman?"

"I'm always a gentleman, lass."

"Didn't seem like it on the phone."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Right. I would like my credit card back, if you please."

Emma sighed. "Way to spoil the fun." She dug through her black clutch and whipped out his card. "Thanks for the outfit."

"Beg your pardon?"

"These clothes. Thanks. I needed a nice dress."

"What you're wearing was two grand?"

"Yep."

"Bloody hell!"

"Oh please, I saw how you were looking at me when I came in."

Killian clenched his jaw. "So how did you pull it off?"

"What?"

"Don't play dumb with me, love. When did you manage to steal my wallet?"

Emma laughed. "I guess giving you a kiss on the cheek was a pretty good distraction."

"Aye it was." He smirked. "And I didn't mind it."

She rolled her eyes. "Let's see what is good on the menu."

Dinner went well, to Killian's surprise. He was expecting one of them to lose their temper and start yelling, but no one got angry, no one argued about what happened. At most, the two exchange playful banter all night. And, if he were to be honest with himself, Killian was falling for Emma. Fast.

After dinner, Killian and Emma were walking side-by-side, continuing their conversation on whether it was good or bad form to steal people's wallets. By the time they reached his car, the two has come to an agreement that stealing the wallets of people who deserved it was not considered bad form.

"I actually had fun tonight. I'm glad you showed up," Emma said, looking at the ground before meeting his eyes.

"As am I, love. And you still have to have a drink with me."

When she grinned at him, Killian couldn't help but smile back. "Call me." Emma placed a light kiss on his cheek, lingering a little before walking off.

He stood there with a goofy grin on his face for a while, watching her go. He turned to unlock his car, then froze. He quickly patted his pockets, making sure he still had his wallet and car keys, and spun around to find Emma watching him from a distract, smiling.

"Made you look!" she called out before turning to leave once more.

Killian smiled. He was going to have fun with her.

* * *

"You can't be serious!"

"It's the truth, love."

"Nope." Emma took a swig of beer. "I don't believe you."

"Why not?"

"You, of all people, Mr. I'm-always-a-gentleman, spent four years on an aircraft carrier without getting laid? Yea, I don't think so."

Killian scoffed. "Well your assumptions are quite incorrect. I was still a gentleman while I had to work my arse off. That doesn't mean I didn't have women crawling all over me."

She rolled her eyes. "So you and your two buddies, what were their names?"

"August and Victor."

"All of you joined together?"

"Aye. Tuition is bloody expensive now, and we needed the money, so we enlisted."

"They seem like real characters."

"Oh they are. You haven't the slightest idea."

"I want to meet them."

Killian slapped his palm to his forehead and ran his fingers through his hair. "You too?"

"What?"

"They've been dying to meet you ever since you stole my wallet."

Emma laughed. "Well, I'm flattered. Introduce me!"

"Fine."

"Thank you," she said, standing up.

"Let me walk you out." Killian helped Emma with her coat on and walked her outside. They walked together, Killian telling Emma the stories from his days on the carrier ship, until they reached Emma's apartment building.

"I'll call you when I meet the lads."

"Okay."

Just as she was turning away, Killian grabbed her wrist and pulled Emma in for a kiss. He felt her tense up at first, but she melted in his arms soon after. He tilted his head slightly to deepen the kiss, shivers going down his spine as she played with his hair at the nape of his neck.

She pulled back; they both were out of breath, their foreheads resting on each other's. Emma brought her sea green gaze up to his eyes and smiled. She gave him one chaste kiss and whispered, "Bye," and disappeared into the building.

Killian leaned against the side with his eyes closed, breathing heavily. Within a span of a week, he went from hating her to falling for her. He grinned like an idiot. "Bloody hell," he mumbled under his breath, walking away.

* * *

"Emma? Where are you? We have to be at the bar in ten minutes."

"I'm right behind you."

Killian spun around, hanging up the phone. "And here I thought you were going to abandon me."

"Why would I do that?"

"I don't know, to torture me. Victor and August are very excited to meet the woman who robbed me of two grand."

Emma grinned and held out a brown paper bag. "I brought croissants."

"Did you steal them?"

Her smile faded and she quickly opened the bag and shoved a pastry in his mouth. "Maybe..."

Killian chuckled, taking a bite of the croissant. "Bad form, Swan."

"It's not my fault I didn't have enough cash for two croissants."

"How much can two pastries cost?"

"Ten dollars."

"Ten dollars for two bloody croissants?"

"Well, they are good."

"Aye they are. Let's go, love. Victor doesn't have a lot of patience." Killian took Emma's hand in his and the two of them walked down the streets, Emma resting her head on his shoulder.

* * *

"Killian?"

"Yes, lass?"

"Have you ever lost anyone?"

He looked up at her. They were relaxing on the couch in his apartment, his head in her lap and her fingers playing with his dark hair while he read to her. "Why?"

"I don't know," Emma quietly replied, "I was just... You don't have to-"

"No, no. It's fine." Killian put the book down on his chest and let out a sigh. "Milah. Her name was Milah. I met her during my first year. She was very caring and she liked to party, so she got along well with August, Victor, and me. One day, someone wasn't paying attention when they were checking the cables. So when the one of the aircrafts landed, the cable snapped. The most of ones who nearby had their legs sliced off. But she was different. She and one other lad. Killed on the spot. I never told her how I felt about her. I try..." he trailed off, biting his lip to keep it from trembling.

"Killian, I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about, Emma."

"But still-"

"There's nothing we can do about it now. The past is the past."

Neither of them spoke for a few moments, both of them sitting in silence.

"Have you?"

"Huh?"

"Have you ever lost someone?" asked Killian, setting the book on the floor.

He felt her entire body tense. "I'm not sure 'lost' is the right word," Emma replied quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"I've never really had love in my life." Her eyes followed him as he sat up and wrapped his arms around her. "I never knew my parents. They just left me on the side of a road. Then I bounced from one foster family to next. I never had a home. Nobody loved me."

Killian felt a tear fall on his arm and he gently tilted her chin up so he could see her face. "Emma, love, you may not have had much love then, but I'll make up for it. You have me until the end of the earth."

Emma rested her head on the curve on his neck. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Anything for you."

* * *

When Killian arrived at his apartment after visiting his mother, he found Emma digging through the refrigerator, and he couldn't help but smirk.

"Looking for something?"

She jumped. "Jeez, Killian! You scared me!"

He wrapped his arms around her waist and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Sorry. But what are you looking for?"

"Got any ice cream?"

"No."

Emma groaned. "Alright then, I'll go but some now."

"I'll get it."

"Why can't I go?"

"Because you're just going to steal a pint of chocolate ice cream. At least this time I'll pay."

"Will not!"

You said that the last time, lass."

"Shut up." She threw a dishtowel at him. "You and your 'good form' and 'bad form' crap."

Killian gave her a cheeky grin. "And you love it."

"You're lucky I do. Now go get me some chocolate ice cream. Please?"

He kissed her cheek one more time and grabbed his keys. "As you wish."

* * *

"Killian?"

"Aye?"

"Do you ever regret enlisting?"

Killian let out a long sigh and gazed down at Emma. The room was dark with only the moon shining through the window, making her hair illuminate in the light. He tenderly ran his fingers through it as she pressed her cheek against his bare chest. "No. Because then I would have never met the people I admire and have the honor to call my friends. It also taught me how to work hard, something I wasn't capable of when I was a lad. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering."

"Do you have any regrets?"

"Sometimes I wish I never became a thief. Even if I sometimes steal for a good cause. But then again, I'm glad that I am."

"And why's that?"

Emma lifted her head from his chest to look at him and smiled. She brought her hand up to cup his cheek and began to gently run his fingers along his jawline and a small scar on his face. "Because I met you."

Killian chuckled. "Well, I'm glad that you stole two thousand dollars from me."

"Hey, at least it went into good use."

"A bloody dress and a pair of shoes for two grand."

"And you liked them on me."

"Aye I did," he replied, tickling her and laughing as she squealed and squirmed out of his arms. He grabbed her arm, bringing her in close, and rolled on top of her.

"Good job, you knocked the covers off."

"I can easily get up and wash them now if you'd like, love." Killian started to get up when Emma yanked his arm and he fell back into bed.

"I think the covers can wait," she whispered. Her eyes met his, and he couldn't help but smile at her. "What?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For giving me hope. For teaching me to love again. I didn't think I would be able to move past my first love, but then I met you. You changed me for the better. Thank you."

Emma smiled and leaned up a kissed him. She ran her fingers through his hair and gripped the nape of his neck while his fingers tangled with her golden stands.

Killian broke the kiss, resting his forehead on hers, giving her one more quick kiss before picking up and pulling the covers over them.

"Please never leave," Emma whispered, snuggling into his arms and wrapping her arms around his torso.

He kissed her forehead as his fingers ghosted up and down her bare back. "As you wish," Killian whispered.


End file.
